The present invention relates to an opening-closing member control apparatus for a vehicle, which comprises one or both of a user recognition system for recognizing if an authentic user is present near the vehicle, in accordance with the reception result of an authentication signal automatically sent from a transmitter provided to a portable unit, and a keyless entry system in which an onboard unit of a vehicle controls to lock or unlock a door lock mechanism in accordance with the reception result of an unlock signal automatically sent from a transmitter provided to a portable unit.
Conventionally, a so-called keyless entry system has prevailed in automobiles. In this system, when the driver or the like operates a predetermined switch on a portable terminal (to be referred to as a portable unit hereinafter), a control unit (to be referred to as an onboard unit hereinafter) equipped in the automobile locks/unlocks doors in response to a predetermined radio wave sent in response to the driver""s operation without requiring the driver to lock/unlock by inserting a predetermined key into a key cylinder.
As an application of such keyless entry system, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 8-199882 proposes a system which unlocks doors in response to switch operation at the portable unit, and automatically opens a power window when the switch operation continues for a predetermined period of time.
Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 8-270285 proposes a system which comprises a portable unit which automatically sends an unlock signal to a vehicle, and onboard control means for unlocking vehicle doors upon receiving the unlock signal by a reception antenna, and which divides the reception range of the reception antenna, unlocks the vehicle doors when the unlock signal is received from the portable unit in a vehicle side area, and unlocks a trunk lid when the unlock signal is received from the portable unit in an area behind the vehicle.
Furthermore, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 8-312213 proposes a system which comprises a portable unit for automatically sending an unlock signal to a vehicle, onboard control means for unlocking doors upon receiving the unlock signal, and antennas respectively provided to, e.g., driver and passenger sides to be separated from each other, and which unlocks the vehicle doors when the unlock signal is received by the onboard antenna on the front side of the vehicle and an identification code matches, and unlocks a trunk lid when the unlock signal is received by the onboard antenna on the rear side of the vehicle and an identification code matches.
According to the conventional keyless entry systems, since a passenger can put baggage into a passenger room from a window before he or she gets into the passenger room, convenience when he or she is carrying baggage with both his or her hands can be improved. However, in order to open the window in the keyless entry system, since the passenger must continuously operate an operation switch of the portable unit, he or she may feel inconvenient when he or she is holding heavy baggage with both his or her hands.
In order to improve convenience by simplifying passenger""s operations at the portable unit, in a so-called smart keyless entry system in which the portable unit has only an operation switch for turning on/off transmission of a predetermined radio signal, and the doors are locked/unlocked in accordance with the received electric field strength level of the radio signal by the onboard unit when the onboard unit receives the predetermined radio signal, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 8-270285, a power window automatic opening function may be added to the automatic unlock function. However, when these two functions are simply combined, a window is inadvertently opened irrespective of the passenger""s will, thus posing problems in terms of security, rain, and the like.
According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 8-270285, since an area where the unlock signal is detected by the reception antenna having directivity must be determined, an expensive reception antenna (onboard antenna) is required.
Also, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 8-312213, two onboard antennas are required, and the cost of the reception device increases. In addition, since these antennas must be connected to the onboard unit, wiring must laid in in the front and rear portions of the vehicle, and the control itself is complicated.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problems, and has as its object to provide an opening-closing member control apparatus for a vehicle, which has an opening function of an opening-closing member with high security and convenience.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an opening-closing member control apparatus for a vehicle, which can automatically unlock an opening-closing member and can assure high convenience using neither an expensive onboard antenna nor a plurality of onboard antennas.
In order to achieve the above object, an opening-closing member control apparatus for a vehicle according to the first aspect of the present invention is an opening-closing member control apparatus for a vehicle, which comprises a user recognition system which recognizes if an authentic user is present near the vehicle, in accordance with a reception result of an authentication signal automatically sent from a transmitter provided to a portable unit, and comprises operation detection means for detecting user""s predetermined operation for the vehicle, and opening operation means for opening a predetermined opening-closing member of the vehicle when the predetermined operation is detected while the presence of the authentic user is recognized near the vehicle upon receiving the authentication signal.
According to the first aspect, in the opening-closing member control apparatus for a vehicle, which comprises the user recognition system which recognizes if an authentic user is present near the vehicle, in accordance with the reception result of the authentication signal automatically output from the transmitter provided to the portable unit, when predetermined operation is detected while it is recognized upon receiving the authentication signal that the authentic user is present near the vehicle, the predetermined opening-closing member of the vehicle is opened. In this way, high security can be assured since the user recognition and the operation of the authentic user are used as triggers, and convenience can be improved since the opening-closing member can be opened by simple operation. Also, the opening-closing member can be automatically unlocked using neither an expensive onboard antenna nor a plurality of onboard antennas, thus assuring high convenience.
An opening-closing member control apparatus for a vehicle according to the second aspect of the present invention is an opening-closing member control apparatus for a vehicle, which comprises a keyless entry system in which an onboard unit of the vehicle controls to lock/unlock a door lock mechanism in accordance with a reception result of an unlock signal automatically sent from a transmitter provided to a portable unit, and comprises operation detection means for detecting user""s predetermined operation for the vehicle, and opening operation means for opening a predetermined opening-closing member of the vehicle when the predetermined operation is detected while the door lock mechanism is unlocked upon receiving the unlock signal.
According to the second aspect, in the opening-closing member control apparatus for a vehicle, which comprises a keyless entry system in which the onboard unit of the vehicle controls to lock or unlock the door lock mechanism in accordance with the reception result of the unlock signal automatically sent from the transmitter provided to the portable unit, when predetermined operation is detected while the door lock mechanism is unlocked upon reception of the unlock signal, the predetermined opening-closing member of the vehicle is opened. In this fashion, high security can be assured since the door unlock operation and the operation of the authentic user are used as triggers, and convenience can be improved since the opening-closing member can be opened by simple operation. Also, the opening-closing member can be automatically unlocked using neither an expensive onboard antenna nor a plurality of onboard antennas, thus assuring high convenience.
An opening-closing member control apparatus for a vehicle according to the third aspect of the present invention is an opening-closing member control apparatus for a vehicle, which comprises a keyless entry system in which an onboard unit of the vehicle controls to lock/unlock a door lock mechanism in accordance with a reception result of an unlock signal automatically sent from a transmitter provided to a portable unit, and comprises entrance detection means for detecting if the user enters the vehicle, and opening operation means for opening a predetermined opening-closing member of the vehicle when a predetermined time has elapsed without detecting entrance of the user after the door lock mechanism was unlocked while the door mechanism is unlocked upon receiving the unlock signal.
According to the third aspect, in the opening-closing member control apparatus for a vehicle, which comprises a keyless entry system in which the onboard unit of the vehicle controls to lock or unlock the door lock mechanism in accordance with the reception result of the unlock signal automatically sent from the transmitter provided to the portable unit, when a time elapsed after the door lock mechanism was unlocked has exceeded a predetermined time without detecting entrance of the user while the door lock mechanism is unlocked upon reception of the unlock signal, the predetermined opening-closing member of the vehicle is opened. In this manner, even when user""s hands are occupied by baggage, he or she can open the opening-closing member by only carrying the portable unit. In this way, high security can be assured since the unlocking operation of the door is used as a trigger, and convenience can be improved since the opening-closing member can be easily opened without touching anything. Also, the opening-closing member can be automatically unlocked using neither an expensive onboard antenna nor a plurality of onboard antennas, thus assuring high convenience.
An opening-closing member control apparatus for a vehicle according to the fourth aspect of the present invention is an opening-closing member control apparatus for a vehicle, which comprises a user recognition system which recognizes if an authentic user is present near the vehicle, in accordance with a reception result of an authentication signal automatically sent from a transmitter provided to a portable unit, and comprises entrance detection means for detecting if the user enters the vehicle, and opening operation means for opening a predetermined opening-closing member of the vehicle when a predetermined time has elapsed without detecting entrance of the user after the door lock mechanism was unlocked while the presence of the authentic user is recognized near the vehicle upon receiving the authentication signal.
According to the fourth aspect, in the opening-closing member control apparatus for a vehicle, which comprises the user recognition system which recognizes if an authentic user is present near the vehicle, in accordance with the reception result of the authentication signal automatically output from the transmitter provided to the portable unit, when a time elapsed from the beginning of recognition has exceeded a predetermined time without detecting entrance of the user while it is recognized upon receiving the authentication signal that the authentic user is present near the vehicle, the predetermined opening-closing member of the vehicle is opened. In this manner, the user can open the opening-closing member by only carrying the portable unit. Hence, high security is assured since recognition of the authentic user is used as a trigger, and convenience can be improved since the opening-closing member can be easily opened without touching anything. Also, the opening-closing member can be automatically unlocked using neither an expensive onboard antenna nor a plurality of onboard antennas, thus assuring high convenience.
An opening-closing member control apparatus for a vehicle according to the fifth aspect of the present invention is an opening-closing member control apparatus for a vehicle, which comprises a user recognition system which recognizes if an authentic user is present near the vehicle, in accordance with a reception result of an authentication signal automatically sent from a transmitter provided to a portable unit, the portable unit includes an operation mode setting switch which can turn on or off a function of automatically opening a predetermined opening-closing member of the vehicle, and the apparatus comprises opening operation means for opening the predetermined opening-closing member when an onboard unit receives the authentication signal while the function is turned on by the operation mode setting switch.
According to the fifth aspect, in the opening-closing member control apparatus for a vehicle, which comprises the user recognition system which recognizes if an authentic user is present near the vehicle, in accordance with the reception result of the authentication signal automatically output from the transmitter provided to the portable unit, the portable unit comprises the operation mode setting switch which can turn on or off a function of automatically opening the predetermined opening-closing member of the vehicle, and when the onboard unit receives the authentication signal while the function is turned on by the operation mode setting switch, the predetermined opening-closing member is opened. Hence, high security can be assured since recognition of the authentic user is used as a trigger as long as the operation mode setting switch is turned on in advance, and convenience can be improved since the opening-closing member can be easily opened without touching anything. Also, the opening-closing member can be automatically unlocked using neither an expensive onboard antenna nor a plurality of onboard antennas, thus assuring high convenience.
Preferably, in the first or second aspect, the predetermined opening-closing member is a window of a vehicle door, the operation detection means detects user""s outer handle operation of the vehicle door, and the opening operation means opens the window of the vehicle when the operation detection means detects the outer handle operation. In this manner, convenience can be improved since the opening-closing member can be opened by only outer handle operation of a door by the authentic user.
Preferably, in the first or second aspect, the predetermined opening-closing member is a window of a vehicle door, the operation detection means detects user""s operation of a switch provided to a side mirror of the vehicle, and the opening operation means opens the window of the vehicle when the operation detection means detects the switch operation. In this way, convenience can be improved since the opening-closing member can be opened by only operation of the switch provided to the side mirror by the authentic user.
Preferably, in the first or second aspect, the predetermined opening-closing member is a window of a vehicle door, the operation detection means detects if the user presses his or her body against an outer handle of a door of the vehicle, and the opening operation means opens the window of the vehicle when the operation detection means detects that the user has pressed his or her body against the outer handle of the door. In this manner, since the authentic user can easily open the opening-closing member by only pressing his or her body against the outer handle of the door, even when his or her hands are occupied by baggage, he or she can easily open the opening-closing member without touching anything, thus improving convenience.
Preferably, in the first or second aspect, the predetermined opening-closing member is a trunk of the vehicle, the operation detection means detects if the user puts his or her foot below a bumper of the vehicle, and the opening operation means opens the trunk of the vehicle when the operation detection means detects that the user has put his or her foot below the bumper. In this fashion, since the authentic user can open the opening-closing member by only inserting his or her foot under the bumper, even when his or her hands are occupied by baggage, he or she can easily open the opening-closing member without touching anything, thus improving convenience.
Preferably, in the first or second aspect, the operation detection means detects by image recognition if the user puts his or her hand or leg over the predetermined opening-closing member, and the opening operation means opens the predetermined opening-closing member when the operation detection means detects that the user puts his or her hand or leg over the predetermined opening-closing member. In this way, since the authentic user can open the opening-closing member by only putting his or her hand or leg over the opening-closing member, even when his or her hands are occupied by baggage, he or she can easily open the opening-closing member without touching anything, thus improving convenience.
Preferably, in the first or second aspect, the predetermined opening-closing member is a window of a vehicle door, the operation detection means detects if the user kicks a vehicle tire, and the opening operation means opens the window when the operation detection means detects that the vehicle tire is kicked. In this manner, since the authentic user can open the opening-closing member by only kicking the tire, even when his or her hands are occupied by baggage, he or she can easily open the opening-closing member without touching anything, thus improving convenience.
Preferably, in any one of the first to fifth aspects, the opening operation means detects a reception direction of the signal, and opens a predetermined opening-closing member corresponding to the detected reception direction. In this fashion, since the authentic user can open the opening-closing member by only approaching the opening-closing member he or she wants to open while carrying the portable unit, even when his or her hands are occupied by baggage, he or she can easily open the opening-closing member without touching anything, thus improving convenience.
Preferably, in the 11th aspect, the predetermined opening-closing member is a window of a vehicle door, the operation detection means detects if the user kicks a vehicle tire, and the opening operation means opens the window corresponding to the vehicle tire kicked by the user when the operation detection means detects that the vehicle tire is kicked. In this manner, since the authentic user can open the opening-closing member by only kicking the tire at a position corresponding to the window he or she wants to open, even when his or her hands are occupied by baggage, he or she can easily open the opening-closing member without touching anything, thus improving convenience.
Preferably, in the 10th aspect, the predetermined opening-closing member is a window of a vehicle door, the operation detection means detects by image recognition using cameras that sense images of right and left side portions of the vehicle if the user puts his or her hand or leg over the predetermined opening-closing member, and the opening operation means opens a window corresponding to a position where the user puts his or her hand or leg when the operation detection means detects that the user puts his or her hand or leg over the predetermined opening-closing member. In this way, since the authentic user can open the opening-closing member by only putting his or her hand or leg over the window he or she wants to open, even when his or her hands are occupied by baggage, he or she can easily open the opening-closing member without touching anything, thus improving convenience.
Preferably, in the sixth aspect, the vehicle door includes right and left front and rear doors, the apparatus further comprises door operation detection means for detecting user""s predetermined operation for each of the front and rear doors, and the opening operation means opens a window of the rear door when the operation detection means detects an outer handle operation of that rear door, and inhibits the window of the rear door from being opened when a door handle operation of another door is detected before the door handle operation of the rear door is detected, thus inhibiting an inadvertent opening operation.
Preferably, in any one of the first to fifth aspects, the predetermined opening-closing member is a window of a vehicle door, the apparatus further comprises object detection means for detecting if an object is present on a vehicle seat, and the opening operation means inhibits the window of the vehicle corresponding to the vehicle seat where the object is present from being opened when the object detection means detects that the object is present on that vehicle seat, thereby preventing an inadvertent opening operation of the opening-closing member corresponding to a space where no more baggage can be placed.
Preferably, in the 15th or 16th aspect, the apparatus further comprises informing means for informing the position of the window which is inhibited from being opened, when the opening operation means inhibits the window from being opened, thus preventing the user from feeling troubled due to the window which remains closed.
Preferably, in any one of the first to fifth aspects, the apparatus further comprises rain detection means for detecting if it rains, and the opening operation means sets an opening operation speed of the predetermined opening-closing member when a rainfall is detected to be higher than an opening operation speed set when no rainfall is detected, thereby opening the opening-closing member while minimizing raindrops which enter the passenger room.
Preferably, in any one of the first to fifth aspects, the opening operation means opens the predetermined opening-closing member by switch means provided inside the vehicle, and sets an opening operation speed of the predetermined opening-closing member in response to the received signal to be higher than an opening operation speed of the predetermined opening-closing member by the switch means, thus opening the opening-closing member to meet the need of the user who wants to place baggage quickly.
Preferably, in any one of the first to fifth aspects, when the signal is not normally received, the predetermined opening-closing member opened by the opening operation means is closed, thus assuring high security by shortening the open time when the presence of the authentic user cannot be recognized at the position of the opening-closing member to be opened.
Preferably, in any one of the first to fifth aspects, the portable unit has a closing operation switch which can be operated by the user and outputs a closing operation signal that instructs to close the predetermined opening-closing member, and the predetermined opening-closing member opened by the opening operation means is closed upon receiving the closing operation signal, thus closing the opening-closing member to meet the need of the user who wants to close the opening-closing member.
Preferably, in any one of the first to fifth aspects or the 20th aspect, the apparatus further comprises onboard detection means for detecting if the user enters a passenger room, and when it is detected that the user has entered the passenger room, the predetermined opening-closing member opened by the opening operation means is closed, thereby inhibiting an unwanted opening operation.
Preferably, in the 22nd aspect, a closing operation speed by the closing operation means when the signal is not normally received is set to be higher than a closing operation speed by the closing operation means when the onboard detection means detects that the user has entered the passenger room, thus assuring high security by shortening the open time when the presence of the authentic user cannot be recognized at the position of the open opening-closing member.
Preferably, in any one of the 20th to 22nd aspects, the apparatus further comprises rain detection means for detecting if it rains, and in that the closing operation means sets a closing operation speed of the predetermined opening-closing member when a rainfall is detected to be higher than a closing operation speed set when no rainfall is detected, thus closing the opening-closing member while minimizing raindrops which enter the passenger room.
Preferably, in the third or fourth aspects, the entrance detection means detects user""s outer handle operation of a vehicle door, and the opening operation means opens the predetermined opening-closing member when a predetermined time has elapsed without detecting entrance. In this manner, since the authentic user can easily open the opening-closing member without touching anything by only carrying the portable unit even when his or her hands are occupied by baggage, convenience can be improved.
Preferably, in the third or fourth aspects, the entrance detection means detects operation of an operation member to be operated by the user inside the vehicle, and the opening operation means opens the predetermined opening-closing member when a predetermined time has elapsed without detecting any operation. In this manner, since the authentic user can easily open the opening-closing member without touching anything by only carrying the portable unit even when his or her hands are occupied by baggage, convenience can be improved.
Preferably, in the fifth aspect, according to the invention of claim 27, the operation mode setting switch is provided to the portable unit. In this way, since the passenger can select whether to use the automatic opening function of the opening-closing member or not, the window can be inhibited from being automatically opened when a heavy rain falls, i.e., the passenger does not want to open the window, thus avoiding entrance of raindrops into the passenger room.
Other objects and advantages besides those discussed above shall be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of a preferred embodiment of the invention which follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form a part thereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore reference is made to the claims which follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.